To live for Ice
by Nyaponn
Summary: OS - Death on the movie X-men. - Que dire pour résumer ... Quand l'amour apporte la mort.


La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était froide et terne

Auteur : Kimiko  
Titre : To live for Ice  
Fandom : X-men  
Pairing : Ca se demande franchement ? - -'  
Rating : M - DEATH !!  
Disclamer : Pas à moi TT

Ensuite … Même pas honte de les avoir tués mes chouchoux !! Bon aller si un peu .

Mais j'ai rêvé d'un morceau de cette fic donc voilà …

_.°•. To live for Ice. .•°._

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était froide et terne. Il n'aimait pas être ici, cet endroit l'oppressait. Son ventre était noué. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Ne voulait pas savoir, voir que Logan avait dit vrai quand il l'avait convoqué dans le laboratoire du sous-sol.

Il s'avança près de la table que lui indiqué le professeur Monroe, qui se trouvait en retrait , près de la porte, en compagnie de Logan.

Il stoppa net et s'effondra au sol, à genoux devant la table métallique. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, dévalant ses joues devenues pâles. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, paralysé face au corps étendu face à lui.

Il refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait.

**IL** ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas **LUI** . **IL** était si fort !

Pourtant l'évidence était là, c'était bel et bien John Allerdyce. Identifiable par son visage , que Bobby trouvait parfait malgré sa pâleur, qui avait échappé aux flammes. C'était d'ailleurs, avec son bras gauche, la seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas carbonisée.

John était mort. Et c'était sa faute, il en était persuadé. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé. Il l'avait tué ... Il l'avait assommé et laissé là.

Il se dégoutait. Il l'aimait et il l'avait laissé mourir là-bas.

Il aimait John et ce depuis longtemps, bien avant l'arrivée de Marie. Mais il avait eu peur de ses sentiments. Il était jeune à l'époque, trop jeune et cette soudaine attirance pour une personne de même sexe que lui, l'avait effrayé. Alors il avait tut ses sentiments, pendant des années.

Il avait été con et lâche jusqu'au bout.

Ses larmes s'étaient un peu taries, mais son corps hoquetait encore de l'intensité de ses sanglots.

Alors, difficilement, il se releva et avança sa main tremblante de celle, inerte, de John. Un geste comme pour être définitivement sûr de SA mort.

Il la caressa du bout des doigts quand son regard fut attiré par quelque chose sur l'intérieure de son poignet.

Doucement, il prit entre ses doigts la main morte et la retourna.

Il découvrit une phrase finement calligraphiée qui y était tatouée.

Quatre mots. Une phrase qui fit immédiatement tilt dans son esprit.

C'était une réponse à la question qu'il lui avait posé, il y a à peu près deux ans.

-Flash Back - 

John et Bobby étaient tout deux assis dans les fauteuils près d'un des fenêtres de la bibliothèque.

Ils tentaient de rédiger leur dissertation pour le cours de philosophie.

Bobby relit une énième fois le sujet " L'homme peut-il vivre pour autre chose que pour sa propre personne ?" , puis releva la tête vers son ami.

_- Tu en penses quoi toi, John ?_

Ce dernier le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

_- Comme si j'allais vivre pour quelqu'un ... Je ne vis que pour moi, les autres je m'en fous !_

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui du brun, comme pour sonder sa pensée et tenter de savoir s'il était sincère dans ses paroles si égoïste. Ce dernier rougit d'ailleurs et tourna la tête. Il se leva bien vite et partit en laissant Bobby ahuri d'avoir vu rougir son ami.

- Fin du Flash back- 

Une larme s'écrase sur le tatouage, le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Il se souvint qu'après que John l'aie laissé en plan, il avait longtemps réfléchi à la raison de ses rougeurs et il était arrivé à la conclusion que John était amoureux?

De qui ? Il n'en avait eu aucune idée , ne l'ayant jamais vu parler avec quiconque de la gente féminine. De plus il n'avait pas voulu chercher plus. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir. Ça lui avait déjà fait assez mal d'avoir deviné que son ami était amoureux. Ça avait ruiné tout espoir, déjà bien chimérique, en lui , d'un jour aller avouer au brun ses sentiments.

Ensuite il y avait eu Marie et le départ de John.

Peu à peu il commençait à comprendre, à tout comprendre.

John rougissant dans la bibliothèque, John distant et froid quand Marie était arrivée , John quittant l'école alors que lui venait à peine de commencer une certaine relation intime avec Marie et maintenant , ce tatouage qu'il voyait aujourd'hui sur le poignet d'un John mort.

Il comprenait. John était bien amoureux. C'était lui que John aimait.

Il comprenait aussi que ses sentiments lui auraient été rendus s'il avait osé franchir le pas.

Mais non, il avait été lâche , il avait eu peur.

Il se pencha sur le visage de brun, les larmes s'étant remises à couler et lui murmura:

_" Pardon ... Pardon mon amour. " _

Ils avaient perdu tant année... Il venait de perde un futur.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du visage blanc et sans expression, leurs nez se frôlaient et Bobby sentit combien il était froid. Cette constatation supplémentaire finit de lui briser le cœur.

Deux de ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement.

C'est l'un qu'un déclic se fit en lui.

Il le regardait, lui, l'homme auquel il n'avait eu cesse de penser depuis leur rencontre et il se sentait vide. Encore plus vide que ces dernières semaines durant lesquels il s'était demandé ce qui était advenu du pyrokinésiste.

Depuis Alcatraz, il n'avait vécu que dans l'espoir fou de le revoir.

Il effleura à nouveau les lèvres glacées, mais avec ses propres lèvres cette fois. Et finit par murmurer, comme s'il s'adressait à John et que celui-ci était capable de l'entendre:

" Je mourais pour le feu "

Il se releva et sa main lâcha le poignet qu'il avait continué de tenir.

Le bras mort retomba sur la table de métal et Bobby quitta la pièce en bousculant Logan et Tornade. Ceux-ci avaient assisté à toute la scène.

Logan s'approcha du corps de John et regarda enfin son poignet.

" To live for Ice "

Il le reposa en secouant la tête et se retourna vers la femme à la chevelure blanche.

_- Je crois que nous avons un problème. _

Tornade lui jeta un regard paniqué et partit à la suite de Bobby. Elle avait compris dès qu'elle avait croisé le regard équivoque de Logan.

Malheureusement pour elle, Bobby était déjà dans sa chambre dont il avait gelé l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de franchir cette porte enfuie sous une glace épaisse et solide tel du béton armé.

Bobby, lui, planté au milieu de la chambre, pleurait. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal qu'à ce moment précis. Sa poitrine lui faisait souffrir le martyr tant sa respiration était devenue difficile suite à ses pleures.

Un de ses mains s'agrippa à son t-shirt, au niveau de son cœur. Il avait si mal.

Dans sa tête, l'image du corps sans vie de John tournait encore et encore. Il en avait presque le tournis.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Il était décidé. Fermement décidé à le rejoindre.

Il alla alors, tel un automate, dans la salle de bain. Sous l'évier, il prit l'une des lames de rechange pour le rasoir. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre.

Il ne pleurait plus, mais son visage était encore humide de ses précédentes larmes.

Il ôta tous ses vêtements, ne restant qu'en boxer. Il alla se glisser dans le lit que John avait autre fois occupé.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'institution, Bobby avait refusé qu'un autre vienne s'installer, comme il avait refusé que quiconque touche ne serait-ce qu'à une seule des affaires de son ancien compagnon de chambrée.

Une fois blotti dans les draps, il respira profondément et approcha la lame de l'un de ses poignets. Il ferma les yeux et appuya fort sur le métal avant de le faire glisser d'un coup sec sur toute la longueur de son poignet. Il gémit, une légère douleur l'avait traversé alors qu'un petit picotement se faisait ressentir, puis se fut une chaleur qu'il sentit. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda sa plaie. Le sang coulait abondamment sur le long de son bras, atterrissant sur les draps, et on voyait nettement au fond de sa plaie des tâches blanchâtres et du sang bien rouge .

C'était bon signe, il était allé toucher l'épiderme le plus profond ou l'un des plus profond. Il avait presque réussi.

Il se dépêcha de faire exactement les même gestes sur son autre poignet, avant de laisser tomber la lame maculée de sang à terre.

Il était devenu pâle. Très pâle. Trop de sang avait coulé. Il le savait. Il avait réussi. Il allait pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

Un faible sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se blottissait encore plus dans les draps et l'oreiller.

Et il ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Les professeurs et les autres élèves vinrent donner un coup de main pour débloquer la porte arrivèrent trop tard. Rober Bobby Drake ne respirait déjà plus. Il était mort, le sourire aux lèvres dans le lit de John.

Sans un mot, ils décidèrent tous de sortirent de la chambre. Certains silencieux , choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, d'autres en pleurent.

Se fut Tornade qui sortit la dernière de la chambre, elle regarda une dernière fois le corps d'un de ses élèves préféré , un sourire triste sur le visage.

" J'aurais tellement voulu que tout ait été différent ... "

La porte se ferma.

Ce soir, c'est une histoire qui n'avait jamais commencé qui prit fin.


End file.
